Mike
Mike was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, and was one of the finalists of the season. Under the control of his evil alternate personality, Mal he was also the main antagonist of the season. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning pup. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Eve. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. TDAS Episode 13:The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters despite finding them troublesome, often unpredictable behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful, and upbeat, but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Eve and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Trivia Comparisons *Mike possesses the most designs out of any character on the show. *Mike is one of thirteen characters to have visible abs, the others being Brutus, Chase, Chris, Doty, Fletcher, Jared, Porter, Rubble, Ryan, Ryder, Topher and Tyler. *Mike is one of seven males to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others being Chase, Rocky, Austin, Jared, Scott, and Ryan. *Mike, as Mal, is the second contestant to rig the votes in an elimination ceremony, the first being Ryan in TDI Episode 3: Wake A Thon *Mike, as Mal, along with Blizzard, Brutus, and Ryan, has confirmed criminal records. *Mike is one of seven characters to have a gap in his teeth, the others being Cody, Colin, Jared (who later replaced it with a gold tooth), Kiki, Robert, and Tyler. *Mike, as Mal, is the second antagonist to reach the finale in the season he was the antagonist in, the first being Topher. He's also the third antagonist to reach the finale at any point. Miscellaneous *Mike suffered from a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder, previously known as Multiple Personality Disorder, causing his other personalities to take over when they are triggered. He also forgets what he has done after reverting to his main personality. *Mike's known personalities include: **Chester: An old man who is constantly grumpy. He is triggered by Mike being frustrated, such as when he accidentally gets hurt. **Svetlana: A Russian Olympian gymnast. She is triggered by introducing her or when Mike has to do something athletic. **Vito: A tough guy with an Italian accent. He is triggered by ripping off Mike's shirt. **Manitoba Smith: An adventurous treasure-hunter with an Australian accent. He is triggered when Mike puts on a fedora. **Mal: A hidden evil personality that was awakened after Scott accidentally hit Mike with a shovel in TDAS Episode 2: Evil Dread. Unlike the other personalities he has no known trigger and takes over Mike at his own will. *While sleeping, Mike's personalities shift of their own accord, without the use of triggers. *Mike is the first contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to use the confessional. *Mike is only one of two male contestants whose main swimsuit includes a shirt, with the other being Ryan. **This is likely to keep Vito in check. *According to Fresh TV's Twitter, he is Italian. *Mike along with Rubble are the only pups to wear a mask while sleeping. References *Mike's original design is similar to the main character of Teletoon's animated series, Jimmy Two-Shoes **Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Cory Doran. Category:Males Category:Contestants